Help the Fairy!
by LaChoco Latte
Summary: Chapter 2 Update! / Perjalanan pertama menuju gua Kabutroll untuk mendapatkan Hiringuposhon. Untuk sampai di gua Kabutroll, mereka harus melewati hutan pembasmi peri. Bagaimana nasib mereka? Apakah mereka berhasil mendapatkan Hiringuposhon-nya? / RnR Onegai?
1. Chapter 1

**All character © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fiction © LaChoco Latte.**

**WARN: Probably OoC, Typo(s), fantasy yang kemungkinan maksa(?), abal, dan warning-warning lainnya. (?)**

**Ide murni dari otak Choco. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide. ^^**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! ^w^**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**TUK! TUK!**

Terdengar suara jendela diketuk. Gadis yang sedang terlelap di kasurnya itu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, merasa terganggu dengan suara ketukan yang lumayan keras itu. Ia perlahan turun dari kasurnya, lalu berjalan menuju jendela—bermaksud untuk melihat siapa pelaku pengetukan jendela.

"?" Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat sang pelaku. Sesosok makhluk kecil bersayap, seperti peri yang pernah ia lihat di kartun yang selalu ia tonton saat masih kecil. Peri dengan sayap berwarna putih.

"Apa aku bermimpi?" gumamnya.

"Tidak! Kau sedang tidak bermimpi! Cepat bukakan jendelanya!" Gadis itu menuruti perkataan makhluk kecil itu. Saat jendela terbuka, tiba-tiba makhluk kecil itu masuk. Setelah makhluk kecil itu masuk, gadis itu kembali menutup jendela kamarnya.

"Kau siapa?" Gadis itu bertanya.

"Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Kau?"

"Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Err… Sakura, apa kau ini peri?"

"Yap! Kau benar!" Sakura tersenyum ceria, "aku datang kemari untuk meminta bantuan padamu, Ino!"

Ino menatap Sakura bingung. "Eh? Bantuan apa?"

"Begini…"

.

.

.

"Culik semua _Angel Fairy_ yang ada di sini! Jangan sampai ada peri yang tersisa!"

"Baik!" Seperti apa yang diperintahkan, para peri bersayap hitam— atau bisa disebut_ Devil Fairy_ menculik para _Angel Fairy_. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di desa _Angel Fairy._ Para _Angel Fairy_ mencoba untuk menyelamatkan diri agar tidak tertangkap oleh pasukan _Devil Fairy_. Ada juga diantara mereka yang saling… bertarung?

"_Plant Mage: Rutobainda!_" Tiba-tiba muncul akar dari dalam tanah, akar itu lalu mengikat beberapa _Devil Fairy_ yang sedang dilawannya. Para _Devil Fairy_ itu meronta, mencoba melepaskan ikatan itu.

"Seberapa kalipun kau mencobanya, kau tidak akan bisa melepaskan ikatan itu. Kalian tahu? Akar itu sudah mengikat kalian sekuat mungkin." Yamato Tenzou menatap para _Devil Fairy _dengan tatapan meremehkan. Lalu setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ck! Sialan!"

.

"_Water Mage: Warupuru!_" Pusaran air itu tiba-tiba menghantam para _Devil Fairy_ yang ada didepannya. _Devil Fairy_ itu terpental beberapa meter kebelakang, seluruh badan mereka basah, sehingga sayap mereka tidak bisa digunakan untuk sementara. Hinata yang melihat peluang untuk kabur pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya. Hinata menarik _Angel Fairy_ yang berada di dekatnya, lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan _Devil Fairy_ yang sedang mengumpat kesal.

"Sasuke_-kun, daijoubu? _A-apa lukanya parah?_"_ tanya Hinata pada Sasuke— _Angel Fairy_ yang tadi ditariknya. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di tempat pengungsian tersembunyi, para _Devil Fairy_ tidak tahu tempat ini, sehingga para _Angel Fairy_ aman jika berada di tempat ini.

"_Daijoubu,_ kau tidak usah khawatir, Hinata. Oh iya, terimakasih telah meyelamatkanku," jawab Sasuke.

"_Douita ne."_

"Hinata, Sasuke." Seseorang memanggil mereka berdua, keduanya pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan medapati sang pemimpin tengah menatap mereka.

"_Hai'_ Tsunade-_sama_," ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Jika kalian melihat Naruto dan Sakura, bilang pada mereka bahwa aku mencarinya." Tsunade menatap Hinata, lalu beralih pada Sasuke, "Sasuke, kau terluka. Sebaiknya kau segera menemui Shizune agar lukamu diobati."

"Baik, Tsunade-_sama!"_

.

"Ahooooyyyy ~!"

**DUAK!**

"Jangan berisik, _baka! _Kau tidak lihat ada yang sedang beristirahat?!_"_

"_Ittai _Sakura-_chan~!"_ Ia mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapatkan jitakan 'lembut'.

"Naruto_-kun,_ Sakura-_chan_, Tsunade_-sama_ mencari kalian berdua."

"Terimakasih untuk informasinya, Hinata-_chan_." Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Hinata, lalu mereka pamit untuk menemui Tsunade. Hinata pun membalas senyum mereka berdua.

.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga."

"Tsunade-_sama_ memanggil kami? Ada keperluan apa?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan.

"Begini… kalian sudah tahu 'kan jika _Devil Fairy_ telah bergerak?" Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalian sudah baca buku itu 'kan?" Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Jadi, aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian, kalian pasti mengerti 'kan apa yang harus kalian lakukan?" Sakura dan Naruto lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Apa hanya kami berdua yang akan melakukan tugas ini?" tanya Naruto.

Tsunade menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Lalu? Dengan siapa lagi?" Kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

"Kalian harus mencarinya sendiri… di dunia manusia."

"HEEE?!" Mereka berdua kaget, "kenapa harus di dunia manusia? Kenapa tidak dengan _Angel Fairy_ yang lain saja?"

"Sebagian _Angel Fairy _sudah tertangkap, dan yang lainnya banyak yang terluka," jelas Tsunade.

"Tapi tadi aku lihat Hinata baik-baik saja."

"Hinata diperlukan di sini untuk membantu mengobati." Tsunade menghela napas.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Tsunade memotong ucapan Sakura, "bawa ini." Tsunade memberikan Naruto dan Sakura satu botol berisi ramuan.

Naruto dan Sakura menatap botol yang diberikan Tsunade dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa ini?"

"Itu ramuan untuk mengubah seseorang menjadi peri untuk sementara, jika kalian sudah menemukan manusia itu, suruhlah mereka meminum ramuan yang kuberikan, tenang saja itu tidak ada efek sampingnya kok," jelas Tsunade.

"Yosh! Baiklah, kami mengerti!"

"Baiklah, semoga berhasil."

.

.

.

_At_ Shikamaru_ Bedroom_

"Begitu ceritanya. Jadi, kau mau membantuku 'kan Shika? _Onegai._" Naruto memandang Shikamaru dengan mata berbinar-binar cling cling penuh harap.

Shikamaru memutar matanya bosan. "_Mendokusai na…"_

"Ayolah Shika, kau mau ya? Ya? Ya?" Naruto mencoba membujuk Shikamaru agar mau membantunya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan membantumu."

"Terimakasih Shikaaa~! Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu!" ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih bersinar sanlaight.

"Terlalu cepat untuk berterimakasih, Naruto." Shikamaru pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, meninggalkan Naruto yang bengong setelah mendengar perkataan Shikamaru tadi.

"He?"

.

.

.

_At_ Ino _Bedroom._

"Kenapa _Devil Fairy _menyerang _Angel Fairy?"_ tanya Ino penasaran.

"Yah… _Devil Fairy _dan _Angel Fairy_ dari beberapa tahun lalu memang bermusuhan," jelas Sakura.

"Kok bisa?"

"Karena _Devil Fairy _menentang adanya kesenangan, dan_ Angel Fairy _menentang adanya kesengsaraan, jadinya yaa…" jelas Sakura ambigu?

"Jadinya kalian bermusuhan?" tebak Ino.

"Ya, seperti itulah."

"Aku masih belum mengerti."

"Aku juga sama."

"…" krik. Ino _sweatdrop._

"Haah, lupakan soal itu. Jadi bagaimana Ino? Kau mau membantuku 'kan?" Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan memohon.

"_Etto,_ bagaimana ya?" Ino terlihat berpikir.

"_Onegai!"_

Ino yang tidak tega pun menerima permintaan Sakura. "Baiklah, aku terima."

"Benarkah?! Terimakasih!"

.

.

.

"Mana temanmu itu? Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" Shikamaru menggerutu pelan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon besar yang ada di dekatnya.

"Sabarlah sedikit, Shikamaru. Jika Sakura_-chan_ sudah mendapatkan targetnya pasti dia akan kemari. Kami 'kan sudah sepakat jika kami telah menemukan target, maka kami akan bertemu di sini. Di taman belakang gedung sekolah," ucap Naruto panjang lebar. Shikamaru yang mendengar itu hanya memutar matanya bosan, sesekali menguap.

"Narutooo!" Seseorang memanggil Naruto, Naruto yang dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Oyy, Sakura-_chan!_" Naruto melambaikan tangannya. "Akhirnya datang juga."

"Ehehe, sudah menunggu lama?"

"Lumayan. Bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

"Sudah! Kau?"

"Sudah!"

"Baguslah!" Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Jadi, kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Ayo!"

"Baiklah." Naruto terbang ke tempat Shikamaru. "Oy, Shika, ayo berangkat."

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon seraya menutup mata pun membuka matanya, melihat sekitar. Matanya terpaku pada gadis berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia merasa familiar dengan gadis itu.

"Ino?" Panggilnya ragu.

Ino menoleh, "Shika?"

"Eh? Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Iya, dia… sahabatku," jawab Ino. 'Sahabat yang kucintai…' batin Ino.

"Baguslah kalau kalian saling kenal! Jadi kalian tidak harus mengakrabkan diri lagi. Oh iya, sebelum itu kalian harus meminum ramuan ini dulu." Naruto dan Sakura memberikan mereka masing-masing satu botol ramuan.

"Ini aman 'kan?" Ino menatap botol ramuan itu ragu.

"Tentu saja aman, Ino! Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya kok, sungguh."

Shikamaru dan Ino meminum ramuan yang diberikan oleh Naruto dan Sakura. Setelah meminumnya, tiba-tiba cahaya terang menyelimuti tubuh Shikamaru dan Ino. Lama kelamaan cahaya itu memudar dan memperlihatkan tubuh Shikamaru dan Ino yang berubah menjadi peri dengan sayap berwarna putih.

"Nah, berhasil!" Sakura berseru riang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat!" ajak Naruto bersemangat.

"Ayo!"

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

Hay~ Bertemu lagi dengan saya. Yoohoo~! #didamprat.

Ini _fict fantasy_ pertamaku. Bagaimana? Terkesan maksa kah? Huhu.

Ayo beritahu aku bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang _fi_ctini melalui review. xD

.

Keep or Delete? ^o^)v

.


	2. Chapter 2

**All character © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fiction © LaChoco Latte.**

**WARN: Probably OoC, Typo(s), fantasy yang kemungkinan maksa(?), dan warning-warning lainnya. (?)**

**Ide murni dari otak Choco. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide. ^^**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! ^w^**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Ayo!"

Mereka ber-empat pun terbang ke arah bunga _Blue Bells_ yang bergoyang sesuai dengan arah angin.

"Cantiknyaa!" Ino berseru kagum saat melihat sekumpulan bunga _Blue Bells_ di Taman belakang sekolah, "aku tidak tahu kalau ada bunga secantik ini di taman belakang sekolah," lanjutnya. Matanya berbinar-binar saat menatap bunga _Blue Bells _yang berada di Taman belakang sekolah.

"Kau yakin bahwa bunga ini bunga yang disebut dapat memindahkan kita jika kita mengucapkan mantranya , Sakura_-chan?_" Naruto memandang Sakura ragu.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ciri-ciri bunga ini sama seperti ciri-ciri bunga yang diberitahu oleh Tsunade-_sama_," jelas Sakura. Ino menatap Naruto dan Sakura bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai Sakura-_chan!_"

"Baiklah." Sakura memegang tangan Ino, sementara Naruto memegang tangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru dan Ino menatap keduanya bingung, Naruto dan Sakura hanya tersenyum, seolah berkata 'tak usah bingung, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kok'. Tak lama kemudian tangan mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain, sehingga membentuk lingkaran. Bisa bayangkan, 'kan?

"_Teleportation Mage: Shifutakikku!_" Sakura dan Naruto berucap bersamaan. Tiba-tiba mereka semua sudah menghilang dari tempat asalnya.

.

.

.

"Kita dimana?" Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam tak bersuara akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia menatap sekelilingnya bingung. Ia baru melihat tempat yang seperti ini.

"Kita sekarang berada di duni peri. Yosh! Kita berhasil!" ucap Naruto penuh semangat.

"Lalu, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Shikamaru bertanya lagi.

"Setahuku 'sih, ya, kita perlu mencari _Hiringuposhon_ Iya 'kan, Sakura-_chan?_" Naruto menoleh pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau benar, Naruto. Kita bisa mendapatkan _Hiringuposhon_ itu di Gua Kabutroll."

"Memangnya _Hiringuposhon_ itu fungsinya untuk apa?" Tanya Ino.

"_Hiringuposhon_ itu fungsinya untuk menyembuhkan luka, jika kita terluka oleh serangan musuh, kita hanya perlu mengoleskan _Hiringuposhon_ itu pada luka kita. Kurang lebih satu menit kemudian luka kita pun sembuh," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Oh jadi begitu ya." Ino manggut-manggut.

"Apa jarak menuju Gua Kabutroll jauh?"

"Lumayan lah, ya. Dari sini kita lurus, lalu belok ke kanan, lalu kita jalan—terbang ke depan, lalu melewati hu—" Shikamaru menutup mulut Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, sehingga Naruto tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dari pada mendengarkan penjelasanmu yang menghabiskan waktu, lebih baik kita langsung pergi ke Gua Kabutroll saja." Shikamaru berhenti menutup mulut Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Ino, Naruto, Sakura mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka telah sampai di Hutan Pembasmi Peri. Hutan itu disebut Hutan Pembasmi Peri karena di hutan itu terdapat banyak Hitogui—para peri menyebutnya seperti itu. Hitogui memiliki ciri-ciri: kepala sampai tubuh bagian depan seperti banteng, dan bagian belakang dan ekor seperti singa, serta mempunyai sepasang sayap seperti sayap elang. Oke, bisa bayangkan bagaimana monster _absurd_ yang tercipta dari hasil pemikiran otak secuil _author_ ber _penname_ LaChoco? Aku harap kalian bisa membayangkannya, ya. Info lain, ternyata Hitogui tidak akan membiarkan ada satu pun peri yang masuk ke dalam wilayahnya—Hutan Pembasmi Peri—. Katanya, setiap peri yang masuk ke dalam hutan ini jarang ada yang kembali dengan selamat. _Well,_ mari kita doa'kan yang terbaik untuk mereka ber-empat.

"H-hutan ini mengerikan." Ino berucap dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun membalas genggaman tangan Ino, berusaha meredamkan ketakutan Ino.

_**SREK! SREK!**_

"Suara apa itu?!" Sakura menoleh _horror_ ke arah sumber suara. Naruto dan Shikamaru menjadi was was. Ketakutan Ino semakin menjadi-jadi.

"GRAAAWWRRR!" Terdengar suara raungan. Dan pemilik suara raungan itu menampakkan diri dengan tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka ber-empat.

"H-hitogui… k-kita ditemukan oleh Hitogui!" Sakura panik.

"Gawat!" Naruto menelan ludah.

"GRAAWRRR!" Hitogui itu kembali meraung. Dia mengeluarkan bola api dari dalam mulutnya, bola api itu mengarah pada mereka ber-empat. Mereka ber-empat dengan sigap menghindari bola api itu. Hitogui itu tidak mau menyerah, dia mengeluarkan bola api secara berturut-turut. Sakura yang melihat hal itu memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan.

"_Earth Mage: Hogo no Kabe!" _Tiba-tiba muncullah dinding pelindung yang dapat melindungi mereka dari serangan bola api sang monster. Sakura menghela nafas lega, setidaknya mereka selamat—untuk sekarang ini.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hmm." Naruto menaruh telunjuknya di bawah dagunya—pose berfikir, "mau tidak mau kita harus mengalahkannya."

"Hee?" Ino kaget, "kelihatannya dia itu kuat, apa kita bisa mengalahkannya?"

"Kita pasti bisa jika kita berusaha." Shikamaru berucap dengan yakin.

"Tapi… kita ini 'kan baru pertama kali menjadi peri, Shika. Dan kita sama sekali belum tahu apa sihir kita masing-masing 'kan?" Shikamaru membatu. Ino benar, dia baru saja menjadi peri dan dia juga belum tau bagaimana cara bertarung. Haah~ Merepotkan.

"Hei, hei. Tenanglah kalian berdua. Karena kalian sudah meminum ramuan yang diberikan oleh Tsunade-_sama_, otomatis kalian juga tahu apa sihir kalian dan bagaimana cara bertarung dengan sendirinya," jelas Naruto.

"_Sou ka…"_

_**BRAK!**_

Dinding pelindung yang diciptakan oleh Sakura ternyata dapat dirubuhkan oleh sang Hitogui. Hitogui itu menuju ke arah Ino, mencoba untuk melukainya.

"Kyaaa!" Ino menjerit saat melihat Hitogui itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"_Shadow Mage: Kagebainda!"_ Shikamaru berucap dengan sendirinya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mengucapkan itu. Ternyata perkataan Naruto tadi benar. Pergerakan Hitogui itu seketika terhenti karena bayangan telah mengikatnya sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini! Kurasa bayangan itu tidak bisa mengikat Hitogui itu terlalu lama." Mereka pergi menjauh ari sang Hitogui, dan benar apa kata Shikamaru, bayangan itu tidak bisa mengikat Hitogui terlalu lama. Hitogui yang melihat mangsanya pergi mencoba mengejarnya.

"GRAWRR!" Hitogui itu meraung lagi, kali ini lebih keras dibandingkan dengan yang sebelumnya. Hitogui itu mengibaskan ekornya, lalu muncul duri-duri yang mengarah kepada mereka ber-empat.

"_Wind Mage: Bachikaze!" _Tiba-tiba muncullah angin yang berhembus kencang, menangkis semua duri-duri yang hendak melukai mereka. Duri itu berbalik arah menuju sang Hitogui dan menancap pada tubuhnya. Hitogui itu meraung kesakitan.

"Yosh! Usahaku tidak sia-sia!" Naruto berseru senang, "Sakura-_chan,_ sekarang gunakanlah sihirmu itu, buat batu besar dan timpuklah Hitogui itu dengan batu besarnya!"

Sakura menuruti perkataan Naruto, ia menunjuk Hitogui itu dan mengarahkan telunjukknya ke arah bawah, "_Earth Mage: Suton Kyojin!" _Lalu muncul batu besar yang menindih Hitogui itu sehingga Hitogui itu tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Berhasil!" seru Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Gua Kabutroll sudah terlihat!" Naruto menunjuk Gua yang berada tidak jau dari tempatnya berada, "ayo kita pergi!" Naruto pergi menuju gua itu, disusul dengan yang lainnya.

"GRAAWWRRR!"

.

.

.

"Oooyy! Kabutroll! Cepat keluar!" Naruto memanggil Kabutroll dengan tidak sopannya. Kabutroll yang mendengar teriakan cempreng itu pun keluar gua dengan muka seperti ibu-ibu marah seperti yang ada pada sinetron-sinetron.

"Apa 'sih! Ganggu aja!"

"Kami ada perlu." Shikamaru berucap santai.

"Perlu apa? Jangan-jangan kau menginginkan koleksi _Hiringuposhon _milikku?!" Kabutroll was was.

"Anda benar sekali!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Tidak bisa!" teriak Kabutroll, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sok ijut.

"Ayolaaah~ Kau 'kan punya banyak." Sakura memohon pada Kabutroll, ia memasang wajah memelas.

"Tidak!" Kabutroll masih kukuh tidak mau memberikan _Hiringuposhon _miliknya.

"_Onegaii~!" _Kali ini Ino ikut-ikutan memohon, mukanya dibuat semanis mungkin, matanya bling-bling.

"B-baiklah." Kabutroll menyerah, "asal dengan satu syarat!"

"Asalkan syaratnya tidak sulit, kami akan menerimanya! Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Ino. 'Semoga tidak sulit semoga tidak sulit,' batin Ino komat kamit.

"Tenang, tidak sulit kok. Kalian hanya harus menjawab pertanyaanku saja," ucap Kabutroll santai. 'Khukhukhu, mari kita lihat apakah kalian bisa menjawab pertanyaanku atau tidak~' batin Kabutroll tertawa nista.

"Baiklah! Kami akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu!" Ino, Naruto, dan Sakura berkata dengan penuh percaya diri, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menguap. Bosan.

"Oke, pertanyaan pertama. Apa penyebab utama perceraian?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu!" Naruto protes, kenapa pertanyaannya seperti itu 'sih? Tidak bermutu!

"Jawab saja, tidak usah banyak protes! Salah satu dari kalian hanya bisa menjawab satu kali dalam satu pertanyaan, jika kalian menginginkan _Hiringuposhon _itu, maka kalian harus menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan benar! Haha." Kabutroll tertawa.

'Pertanyaannya _absurd, _sama seperti mukanya,' batin Ino _sweatdropped._

"Karena mereka sudah tidak saling mencintai!" Sakura menjawab dengan pede-nya.

"Salah!" Kabutroll menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Heee?!" Sakura kaget, masa jawabannya salah?!

"Kalau begitu, karena salah satu dari mereka selingkuh!" Ino menjawab dengan tak kalah pede dari Sakura.

"Tetap saja salah!"

"APA?! Yang benar saja!" Ino protes.

"Karena… takdir?" jawab Naruto ragu.

"Salah! Oke, apa jawabanmu rambut nanas? Jika jawabanmu salah, maka aku tidak akan memberikannya." Kabutroll melirik Shikamaru.

Ino, Naruto, dan Sakura memandang Shikamaru penuh harap. Shikamaru menaruh telunjuknya di dagunya, pose berfikir.

"Penyebabnya adalah… Pernikahan?" jawab Shikamaru sedikit ragu.

Kabutroll terdiam. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Yaah, karena tidak mungkin perceraian terjadi tanpa pernikahan ,'kan?"

"Yaah, kau benar." Kabutroll lesu. Shikamaru menyeringai. Ino, Naruto, dan Sakura bersorak gembira.

"Jangan senang dulu! Masih tersisa empat pertanyaan lagi!" Kabutroll mengingatkan. Ino, Naruto, dan Sakura terdiam seketika.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan kedua!" Kabutroll menjeda perkataannya, "Hewan apa yang kakinya lima?" lanjutnya.

Naruto, Ino, dan Sakura membatu. Shikamaru tampak berfikir.

"Ayo jawab!" paksa Kabutroll

"A-aku tidak tahuu~" Naruto dan Sakura menyerah. Kabutroll menatap Ino dan Shikamaru bergantian.

"_Mendokusai na…" _gumam Shikamaru.

"Jawabanmu salah, Nanas!"

Shikamaru kaget. "Hey! Tadi itu aku belum berniat menjawabnya!" Shikamaru protes.

"Tapi itu aku anggap sebagai jawaban~!" Kabutroll berucap santai. Ia menatap Ino, "lalu, apa jawabanmu, nona pirang?"

"M-mungkin hewan langka? K-karena aku jarang melihat hewan yang berkaki lima," jawab Ino ragu-ragu.

"Ck! Baiklah, jawabanmu benar." Kabutroll mendecak.

"Aseeek~!"

"Pertanyaan ke tiga, Hewan apa yang ahli berenang?" Tanya Kabutroll.

"Ikan!" Ino, Naruto, dan Sakura serempak menjawabnya dengan semangat.

"Salah!"

"Heeee?! Kenapa salah?!"

"Ikan itu ahli menyelam, bukan berenang!"

"…" Ino, Naruto, dan Sakura bungkam.

"Hmm, jika bukan ikan, maka… Bebek! Atau Angsa, atau Itik! Ya semacam itu lah, ya," jawab Shikamaru.

Kabutroll menghela napas kesal, menggerutu dalam hati. "Jawabanmu benar!"

Naruto, Ino, dan Sakura bertepuk tangan. Shikamaru tersenyum bangga.

"Pertanyaan ke empat. Dengarkan baik-baik!" Kabutroll menjeda sejenak perkataannya. "Ada satu rumah, rumah itu tiba-tiba kebakaran. Langsung aja ambulan datang. Di dalam rumah tersebut ada tiga ruangan, ruangan pertama isinya seluruh harta yang kau miliki, ruangan kedua isi nya anak-anakmu sedang tidur, yang ketiga isinya Istri tercinta. Jadi, ruangan yang mana yang akan kalian selamatkan terlebih dahulu?" lanjut Kabutroll dengan cepat.

"Aku belum ber-istri, dan aku juga belum memiliki anak. Jadi aku akan selamatkan ruangan pertama terlebih dahulu!" Naruto menjawab dengan meggebu-gebu.

Kabutroll tersenyum. Naruto ikut tersenyum, tak kalah lebar.

"Jawabanmu salah. Jawabanmu berbeda dengan jawaban yang aku harapkan." Perkataan Kabutroll sukses membuat Naruto cemberut.

"Aku ini wanita, mana mungkin aku ber istri?!" Ino berucap pelan. Pelan sekali.

"Maaf, nona. Jawaban anda salah. Tidak ada ruangan bernama 'Aku ini wanita, mana mungkin aku ber istri'," ucap Kabutroll kalem. Kalem sekali sehingga membuat Ino ingin melemparnya sekarang juga.

"Apakah tidak a—"

"Tidak ada ruangan yang bisa diselamatkan." Shikamaru memotong perkataan Sakura. Mereka menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan seolah berkata apa-maksudmu-berbicara-begitu?

"Sejak kapan ambulan bisa memadamkan kebakaran?" Yang lain membatu. Shikamaru memutar matanya bosan.

"Baiklah! Iya! Iya! Kau benar! Pertanyaan terakhir, bulu ketek yang ku miliki ada berapa helai?!" ucap Kabutroll gak nyante, gak selow.

Melongo. Itu lah yang dilakukan Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, dan Sakura saat ini.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?! Mana mungkin kami bisa tahu berapa jumlah bulu ketek yang kau miliki. Kami 'kan tidak pernah melihatnya!" Ino dan Sakura protes.

"Apa perlu aku perlihatkan pada kalian?" tawar Kabutroll. Ino dan Sakura sontak menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Apa bulu ketekmu sangat banyak sehingga kau meminta kami untuk menghitungnya?" Tanya Naruto sopan. Iya, sopan. Sopan banget.

Kabutroll terdiam. "Kau… benar," ucap Kabutroll lirih. Seketika dia galau.

"AHOOOYY~! Kita berhasil menjawab lima pertanyaan yang kau berikan dengan benar!" Naruto berteriak senang. Mendengar teriakan Naruto, Kabutroll berhenti galau.

"Jadi, sekarang berikan kami _Hiringuposhon _nya!" ucap Sakura.

"Baik, baik." Kabutroll menyerah, "kalian tunggu disini, aku akan ke dalam untuk mengambil _Hiringuposhon _yang kalian inginkan."

Kabutroll memasuki gua tempat tinggalnya, lalu beberapa saat kemuadian ia kembali manampakkan dirinya di hadapan Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, dan Sakura.

"Ini _Hiringuposhon _nya, kalian boleh pergi sekarang." Kabutroll memberikan botol berisi _Hiringuposhon _kepada Sakura yang diterima oleh Sakura dengan senang hati.

"Anoo, apakah ada tempat yang layak kami pakai untuk beristirahat sejenak? Berhubung hari sudah akan menjelang malam," Tanya Ino pada Kabutroll. Kabutroll terlihat tampak berpikir.

"Ada, kalian bisa beristirahat di rumah itu." Kabutroll menunjuk rumah kosong yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. "Rumah itu baru beberapa hari ditinggal oleh pemiliknya, masih layak pakai kok. Kalian bisa memasuki rumah itu lewat jendela," lanjutnya.

"Ah, baiklah! Terima kasih."

"Ya, ya. Selamat beristirahat." Kabutroll kembali memasuki gua tempat tinggalnya kembali. Sakura dan Naruto langsung menuju rumah kosong untuk beristirahat. Shikamaru akan menyusul Naruto dan Sakura, tapi tangannya digenggam oleh Ino—memintanya untuk tetap di sini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"_Etto_… k-kenapa tadi kau menyelamatkan ku? S-saat aku hampir saja diserang oleh Hitogui…" Kepala Ino tertunduk, enggan menatap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menepuk kepala Ino pelan. "Karena kau sahabatku, Ino. Sudahlah, sekarang ayo kita menyusul Naruto dan Sakura." Shikamaru berjalan menuju rumah kosong yang akan menjadi tembat beristirahatnya—mereka untuk sementara.

Ino menatap punggung Shikamaru lirih. 'Karena kita bersahabat, ya…' Ino menghela napas, lalu mengikuti Shikamaru.

.

.

.

**~To. Be. Continued.~**

.

.

Okeh, bagaimana pendapat kalian setelah baca chapter dua ini? Makin gaje kah? Semoga tidak deh, ya. Hoho. Ayo mari beritahu Choco bagaimana pendapatmu tentang chapter dua ini melalui kotak review. Choco tunggu yah. ;) #plak.

Ah, iya. Pertanyaan—kecuali pertanyaan tentang bulu ketek— itu Choco comot dari kaskus, hehe. Choco minta maaf jugaa ya buat akang Kabuto (dan om Kishi) yang namanya—nama charanya Choco ganti. :p /digampar/

Choco ucapkan sangat banyak terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan review fict ini, buat yang udah fav sama follow, buat silent reader juga. Pokoknya sangat banyak-banyak terimakasih. Choco sayang kalian deh. Muah. :'D /semuakabur/

Yosh, see you in next chapter. ;) /sokinggris/ /dikepret/

V

V

Review?


End file.
